


With You, I Am Home

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission wasn't successful but Daisy and Mack still have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You, I Am Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for Theladymore so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
> 
> Ignores the finale and the Hive!Daisy episodes.
> 
> Cameos by other characters, in a blink and you will miss them kind of way.

Chasing an Inhuman around a city that didn’t want to be caught was exhausting, Daisy decided. The worst part was that the person’s ability wasn’t even super speed or teleporting so she wasn’t sure how the Inhuman was doing it.

Eventually, Coulson told them to come back to the base because it was obvious that the team wasn’t going to be successful today.

The problem was, the team was scattered all around the city.

As Daisy was about to start walking back in the direction of where the team started their search at, she heard Mack’s voice,

“Stay where you are, Tremors. I’ll come to you.”

Shrugging to herself, she found an overturned crate and sat down to wait for her partner.

A few minutes passed when she heard the loud roar of a motorcycle engine.

Daisy grinned at the sight of Mack pulling up to her on the bike.

“Nice ride, Mack. I thought only May and Bobbi rode them.”

Mack smirked.

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know.”

“Looks like I’m going to have to hang around for awhile then so I can find out.”

Getting off of the bike, he walked over to where she was sitting.

A concerned look blossomed on his face.

“Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

Her smile softened as she stood up then moved so she was standing in front of him.

“I’m good, no injuries to report. All that that running around did was make me tired.”

Daisy’s eyes scanned her partner’s body for any injury.

“How about you?”

“Still in the same condition that I left the base in.”

Daisy nodded.

The pair headed over to the bike but she paused before getting on and looked up at Mack.

“Thanks for coming after me, Mack. I could have walked back.”

Mack shook his head.

“I care about you, Daisy, so I am always going to come after you.”

Unable to resist, she hugged him tightly then grinned against his chest when she felt him return the hug with the same vigor.

After a few moments, they separated as they knew they needed to be getting back to the others.

Mack climbed onto the motorcycle first then turned slightly so he could help Daisy get on.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she made sure she was holding on tight enough that she wouldn’t fall off but not so tight she would hurt him either.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Mack revved up the bike causing Daisy to laugh then they headed off to go back to the base as the rest of the team already left the city.

When they got back to the base, she got off of the bike then waited for him to park it back in its spot before joining her.

Before Mack could say anything, she grabbed his jacket then pulled him down to her level before giving him a kiss.

“What was that for?”

Daisy shrugged.

“I just felt like it and…….you look really good riding a motorcycle.”

Mack chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close in the same movement.

“Come on, let’s go see what the boss’ next move is then see if we can’t sneak a nap in.”

Leaning into his side, Daisy wrapped her own arm around his waist and let him lead her into the base.

                                                                       xxxxx

As the meeting went on, Daisy leaned more and more on Mack. In response, he tightened his hold on her so she wouldn’t fall.

“How about we go take a nap? You look like a feather would knock you over.”

“As long as you take it with me.”

“Of course, that’s the best part of taking a nap.”

The pair walked towards Mack’s bunk because it was closer and Daisy wasn’t sure she would make it to hers.

Suddenly, Mack stopped walking.

Before she could say anything, he swept her off of her feet and into his arms.

“That’s better.”

Instead of arguing, she snuggled closer to him to make herself comfortable.

“Well, isn’t this…..cute.”

May, Trip and Bobbi walked down the hallway just in time to see Mack pick Daisy up.

Trip and Bobbi grinned at the couple while May’s lips twitched.

Ignoring the peanut gallery, he started walking again towards his bunk while making sure nothing happened to Daisy.

“Do you think I could borrow something to sleep in? Jeans are so not napping material if I can help it.”

Mack smirked.

“You could take a nap in nothing.”

She smacked his shoulder.

“If I had the energy to, we’d be doing more than sleeping.”

He swallowed, concentrating on pushing the thoughts her words stirred up in his mind, out of his mind for now.

Smirking to herself, she gently stroked the back of Mack’s neck.

“Stop that or you’ll be napping by yourself.”

The movement stopped as she pouted.

He kissed her for a few moments before setting her down on her feet once they were in his bunk.

Then he walked over to his dresser and looked through one of the drawers.

“Here, this t-shirt should suit your needs.”

He tossed it onto the bed near where she was standing.

“Thanks.”

With that one word, she whipped off her shirt causing him to turn away.

Her jeans soon joined her shirt on the floor then she pulled on the t-shirt Mack was letting her borrow.

Given their height differences, the shirt went down to her knees causing Daisy to laugh.

Mack looked over at her and couldn’t help smiling.

“Looking good, Tremors.”

“I look ridiculous.”

He shook his head.

“You will _always_ look good in my clothes.”

While she had been changing, he had stripped down to his boxers and tank top.

“If you say so, Mack.”

“I do say so. Now, get into bed.”

Daisy arched an eyebrow at him before moving over to the side of the bed and pulled back the bedding.

Climbing into bed, she moved so that she was lying on her side.

Mack followed her lead on the other side then placed his arm around her waist so he could pull her backwards until there was no space between them.

Daisy let out a contented sigh.

“Can I tell you something, Mack?”

“Of course you can.”

Pausing for a moment, she took a deep breath before speaking.

“I love you.”

She was glad that he couldn’t see the slight blush on her face.

Mack smiled widely once he processed what she had said.

“I love you too, Daisy.”

Shifting slightly, he leaned down and kissed her soundly.

“Get some sleep. I have some plans for us later.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Daisy snuggled in Mack’s arms to get more comfortable as she held onto the pleasant feeling her chest that he caused when he told her that he loved her too.

Closing her eyes, she let out another contented sigh then drifted off to sleep.

Mack laid there for a few minutes just listening to her breath as she relaxed in his arms before doing the same thing.


End file.
